Dragonball Ed A Very Weird Crossover
by Apocalyptication
Summary: The World is under threat from the menacing Cell... and Goku believes that there is hope in defeating the evil android...it comes in the form of a child...from a certain cul-de-sac...Please Read and Reply, it is much appreciated. CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP!
1. Default Chapter

Dragonball Ed - A Dragonball Z / Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy Crossover  
  
Hey people. this is my first attempt at a crossover, and I think it's gonna be fairly interesting. All R and R is much appreciated.so without nowt else to do, here it is.  
  
Chapter One - Remember The Day We Ed  
  
It is the start of a new day. The sun is gleaming as bright as ever. The cul-de-sac has been getting a lot of sunlight lately. The current scene is a bedroom. or what should be a bedroom. Several shades of purple surround the room. There is an old chair set up at the foot of a bed, which looks like it is made of concrete. The chair is covered in shards of chicken flesh. A trail of grease leads to the hideous creature laying in it. Only in underpants, shivering, the creature unwraps his blanket from his head. Ed looks fresh as a daisy. He has a confused, blank smile on his face as he sits up. He stares into space for a matter of minutes, before swinging himself off his bed. He itches his side before walking into the bathroom. He reaches into the bathtub and pulls out his hand. It is covered in a thick, brown slime. He places his hand into his mouth and begins to suck his hand clean. Sickening slurps are heard, as he shakes his head rapidly. Flakes of dead skin fall from his head, drool and gravy fly out of his mouth.Ed's smile changes from that of confusion to fear.there is a large stamping noise.getting louder and louder. Ed panics.he reaches into the bathtub and pulls the plug, almost crying as the gravy is banished down the drain. Ed begins to lick his arm clean.but the stamping is getting louder. his Highly Combustable SC32-X227 Exact Replica Space Rocket swings from the ceiling.his light begins to flicker.with that, there is a banging on the door and a booming voice shouting Ed's name.  
  
"Ed! Ed! GET UP!" the voice shouted, enraged as ever. Ed panics.he reaches for the nearest article of clothing and slings them on. He rushes towards the door, in his terrible posture, tripping on the loose articles of clothing he is still putting on.he opens the door.his sibling, Sarah is at the door. She looks angry, then looks slightly confused, even perhaps scared. "Ed," Sarah began. "Why are you wearing you shirt on your legs?" Ed looks down and notices his error. Sarah sighs. "Mom says to go outside and clean the garden that YOU messed up yesterday. I'll check on you in 10 minutes, coz Mom said that I could!" With that, Sarah slams the door shut. Ed sneers and begin to correct his clothes.  
  
The sight of Ed's room has vanished. now we are in a room that looks set in the 1980's.a large disco ball is sipiing on the roof. The sheet of a bed has been strewn across the floor and rap music is playing from the boom-box on top of a chest of drawers. From a long closet, a cocky looking Eddy struts out, moving to the beat.he is speaking with the music. "Coz I am, whatever you say I am.if I wasn't then why would I say I am." Eddy rapped. He leaped onto his bed and led flat on his back, hold the back of his head in a relaxed way. he stared into his disco ball, when his mind suddenly clicked. He rolled to one side and dropped off his bed, before reaching underneath it, pulling out his infamous "Who To Scam and When Book." He opens it up.he looks.today is Wednesday. He looks down.Today's Victim is.Jimmy. "Heh, that pip-squeak.what is he into?" Eddy pondered. He pondered back and forth, when he looks on the floor and sees his comb. He picks it up and grins.a dollar sign appears in place of the comb. "A Hair Salon!" Eddy thought. "It's the greatest scam yet!" with that Eddy rushed to get ready and went into his kitchen.he looked in the cupboards for some breakfast. he searched frantically for some cereal.at last, carefully hidden behind some other food, Eddy found his prize.an unopened box of Chunky Puffs! Eddy's mouth began to drool as he opened the box. He grabbed the largest bowl he could find, which ended up being a bucket, grabbed all the milk that there was in the fridge. He tipped the entire contents of the Chunky Puffs box into the bucket, including the free prize, which was a Cartoon Network Wobble-Head. He opened it up in glee.it was only that of the Grim Reaper. Eddy scowled and threw it aside. He then poured the milk into the bucket and began to eat.this was going to take some time.  
  
The next scene is that of a much more clean and organised room. virtually everything is labelled. Books are stacked alphabetically on shelves. The sun's ray's shine into the room, gradually moving along the bed in this room. The green and yellow sheets glisten, as the light finally reaches a slumbering face. As the rays hit his face, Double D immediately covers himself under his blanket. He climbs out of his bed, placing a pair of bunny slippers labelled "Monday" onto his feet. Eddward sighs to himself.  
  
"Light rays attract dust particles" Edd thought to himself. He disappeared from view and returned with a fresh hat on his head. He peered into the one that he had worn the day before. He placed it onto his desk. He proceeded to dress himself, removing himself from his pyjamas. He places on his favourite red shirt and a pair of blue shorts. He still wears his slippers and sits at his desk and grabs pair of tweezers. He begins to remove things from his hat. long threads of black hair. He grabs a nearby ruler and measures.it is almost 20cm long. Double D looks concerned, when there is a knock on the door. Edd quickly exits his room and carefully runs down the stairs and opens the door. it is Nazz and Kevin.  
  
"Hey, Double D." Nazz smiled. Edd's face went bright red and he began to sweat slightly. He pulls on the collar of his shirt. "I was just wondering if you're still coming to my birthday party tonight." Nazz continued. "I really hope you can make it." "Yeah.perhaps you could Dork us to death," snickered Kevin to himself. Edd clenched his fist at the comment, but he maintained his composure. "I'd love to.I mean, I'll be there.I mean.of course, I will." Double D stammered. It was obvious that like most of the boys in the cul-de-sac, he was attracted to Nazz. Nazz smiled. "Great! I'll see you tonight around 6 o' clock, okay?" Nazz said with a caring tone. "O.Okay.sure. I'll.I'll see you then.umm.Hold on." Edd said, rushing into his kitchen. He reaches for something he carefully placed on top of his freezer. He looks at it.He wipes the dust off it and passes it to Nazz. "Happy Birthday, Nazz," Double D said with a confident look on his face. Nazz looks opens the card, she goes to read it, when a $20 bill slips onto the floor. Nazz kneels down to pick it up and stares in disbelief. Nazz smiles and rushes to Double D. She plants him with a kiss on the cheek. Nazz draws her face away, staring into Double D's eyes. They stare at each other for a moment. Finally, Nazz breaks the silence. "Thanks, Double D," she whispered. "Would you come on, already?" Kevin snapped. "I was supposed to be at Rolf's house 10 minutes ago." Nazz turns to Kevin and slowly lets go of Double D. Kevin tries to pull her away, but Nazz slaps his across the head. "What did you do that for?" Kevin moaned. Nazz frowned at Kevin. she turns back to Double D. "See you later, Edd." Nazz called as Kevin led her away. "Yeah.bye.whatever," muttered Kevin. "B.B.Good-Bye.Have a nice day." Double D called out. He took one last look at Nazz before closing the door. He sighed and began to walk up the stairs, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the world, we see an enormous structure.a bizaare creation. It looked like something out of Greek Mythology.with diamond pillars upon each corner of a paved, white base. It is in fact a ring.a fighting ring. Here, it is night-time.the only light comes from the stars, the moon is not existant here. is this the same Planet Earth? The fighting ring is occupied with only one physical form.a grotesque green creature, with long green wings and a sadistic grin on his face. The creature is an evil android created to dominate the universe.his name is Cell. He is in his Perfect Form. It has been well over a week since he absorbed Androids #17 and #18. A tournament that will determined the Earth's fate shall commence in two days. Cell's eyes are closed, his arms folded. He looks as though he is slumbering, when suddenly he opens his eyes.he has sensed something. something of immeasurable power. "What.IS THAT!?!?" Cell scowled. He turned around.nothing. The was no-one around for miles.why be so scared? "I don't have any record of this power.who is it!?" he murmered. Cell knew something was amiss. "Someone more powerful than me? Impossible. Perhaps it is just a malfunction of one of my circuits. Maybe this form is too much for me to handle." He thought. "No.that could never happen. I am perfect, I don't get malfunctions. What's going on?"  
  
"Oh wow! Can you feel that energy?" a purple haired man asked. "Incredible! I've never felt anything like it." a small bald headed man answered. "Is it Cell, Piccolo?" an inquisitive blond haired boy asked. A large green creature looked down at the boy, who was wearing the same outfit as him. "No." Piccolo replied after a moment. "Cell's power is immense, but this. it reminds me of Gohan's power." "My power???" The boy replied. "Dad, do you have any idea of what's going on?" A dark haired man looks down at his son... "I have no idea." The man replied. "Whatever it is, it's power is lying dormant. Although he's powerful, I don't think this creature ever knows he has this power." "Man.we sure could use a power like that against Cell." Gohan, the boy pipped up. "Wait.that's it!" the purple haired man yelled. "What, Trunks?" Gohan interestingly said. "Goku, if you can use Instant Traslocation to that power, you can somehow get him to come here." Trunks continued. "That could be the only way we can beat Cell." "No! That power is not in this dimension." Piccolo boomed. "What!?" Trunks disappointingly repied. "It's all fine and dandy if Goku locates himself from Planet to Planet, but if he winds up in another Dimension, he may never get out." "Oh bummer." The bald midget moaned. "We've got to thing of something though." "Krillin.we WILL think of something. we always do." Goku reassuringly told him. "Piccolo, what is Cell's current condition?" Trunks asked. "He's just taking it easy at the moment. He is not even powered up, he's just conserving energy." Piccolo responded. "I GOT IT!" Goku cried out. "I'll see you in about 5 minutes." With that, Goku placed his fingers on his forehead and concentrated. "DAD WAIT!" Gohan called.but it was too late. Goku vanished, leaving only a small breeze where he once stood.  
  
OK, so that's Chapter 1. Hopefully, I'll post Chapter Two by Tuesday Night, Wednesday Night at the latest. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please read and reply.  
  
What you can expect in Chapter 2.  
  
Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy meet up with each other and discuss scams, Nazz's Birthday and Buttered Toast.  
  
Goku confronts Cell.  
  
Enjoy.and remember. Apocalyptication has just started! 


	2. Chapter 2 Going Over The Ed

Sorry that this took so long.I've been really busy with college work. You know how it is. Anyway, here is Chapter Two.  
  
Dragonball Ed - Chapter 2 - Going Over the Ed  
  
The sky above the white battle ring was grey. The day dawned in darkness, with thunder ripping through the valley. A bolt of lightning ripples across the skyline. The sinister Cell looks up, as a drop of rain splashes on his artificial skin. He frowns, as a spurt of energy soars through Cell's veins, as he releases it into the sky.the dark clouds disperse, the raindrops vanish in the awesome energy wave produced by the android. Cell folds his arms once again. He hasn't moved his feet in a while. He merely grins, looking around the earth around him. "Soon it will all be gone," Cell murmured to himself. He began to snicker to himself, when a faint whooshing noise came from nearby. Cell paid no notice and continued to stare at the trees waving in the breeze. The last black cloud had disintegrated into the air. "Cell," spoke a voice. Cell remained where he was, without haste, he turned his head and peered out of the corners of his eyes. Goku, the Super Saiyan warrior was stood behind the android. He showed no fear of the powerful Cell. Cell clenched his fist and turned. "Goku.I am surprised by your arrival." Cell began. "The tournament is not for another 2 days yet, but you are here now. Surely you don't want to throw away your life so early, do you?" "No, Cell." Goku replied, with a hint of confidence in his voice. "I know how you are built. You are after a worthy opponent for your Cell Games.and I think I know where you can find one." Cell's eyes widened and a sadistic smirk spread rapidly across his face. "So where is he?" asked the android. "Does he wish to challenge me now?" "No. He is in another dimension." Goku revealed. Cell stood pondering. "You felt that power earlier? That was him." Cell's eyes widened further. His smile faded though. "Another dimension. how can he challenge me from another dimension?" "He can't," replied the Saiyan. "You must travel to find him." Cell stared at Goku, thinking carefully. "You want your challenge, you found him. All you have to do is go to him, since he cannot come to you." "I don't even suppose you know his name." Cell muttered. Goku just shook his head. Cell raised his arm into the air and let loose a ball of energy, that stopped and floated into the air. Slowly, the ball flattened and infectiously spread across the ring.Cell and Goku were both covered by a veil of blue energy. "If I'm going, then YOU'RE coming with me!" Cell called. Goku looked around, there was no escape. the arena shook and with a loud "BOOM" that echoed across the planet, Goku and Cell had vanished.banished into another universe.  
  
Meanwhile, in the cul-de-sac.the time now is 1 o'clock. The scene is that of the park. The sun is shining bright, where a young, innocent boy named Jimmy is playing in the sandbox. Nearby, swinging on a tyre-swing is Sarah. She may look young, but really, she can be the most heartless person in the world, even to her own brother, Ed. As the two youngsters frolic in the comfort of their play area, they are unaware that they are being watched.Eddy's head pokes out of the bushes. "This is my greatest scam yet, Double D. Do you have the mud, Ed?" Eddy whispered gleefully. "Sure do, Eddy," Ed dim-wittedly responded. "Fresh off the sole of my shoe." "Good work, Ed. Double D, you can do the honours," Eddy snickered. "Me? No. I refuse to undertake such an act of mindless assault." Double D replied, turning away and folding his arms. "Come on, Double D.all you have to do is throw the mud in his hair.then I'll run out of the bushes and announce the opening of our new "Ed-Hair Salon." Eddy proclaimed. "No. I refuse to take part in this ridiculous scam." Double D strongly responded. "But Double D.if you go.then Sarah will get mad.angry.and incredibly peeved off." Ed yelled. Eddy shushed him quickly and peered out of the bushes once again. Sarah and Jimmy had looked up briefly. Jimmy looks slightly scared, but Sarah frowns, bearing her teeth clamped down in rage. They continue their activities, as Eddy shakes Ed by the shoulders. "Darn it, Ed. You nearly blew our cover. Keep quite would you." Eddy whispered aggressively. "Pass the Mustard," Ed murmured, but it was not heard by Eddy, nor even Edd. They were too busy trying to take cover from Sarah, who was angrily pacing towards them. "TAKE COVER!" yelled Eddy, as Sarah paced closer and closer, she grabbed the bush and lifted it up into the air. Double D looks at the ground.no signs of any roots. "A plant with no roots, yet flourishing in green. This is worthy of an award at the Science Academy!" Double D excitedly spoke. He pulled a pencil and a pad of paper from his pocket and begins making annotated notes on it. Sarah is now slightly confused, yet enraged by the Ed's presence. She seems to act a bit more leniently on Double D, but she screams and begins to pound on Ed and Eddy. Double D turns around and tries to get Sarah's attention. He is eventually forced to blow a whistle to gain everyone's attention. "HOLD IT! Sarah.why do you insist on beating Eddy and Ed to a pulp just for being nearby? Better yet, why do keep on insisting on beating upon your own flesh and blood. Ed is your brother. Treat him with a little more respect, and perhaps he wouldn't be the way he is now." Sarah froze. "He could actually become smart." Sarah slowly thought aloud. Sarah's angered face turned to that of regret. She placed Eddy back on the floor and removed her thumb from Ed's eye. "I never thought of it like that." "SARAH! Sand is attacking! Sand is attacking!" cried Jimmy from the sandbox. Double D moved over.the sand was spinning in miniature tornadoes. Edd examined further. "This is very strange." Edd muttered. He looked at his watch.only 1.10 now. "Well.I don't know about the rest of you, but I need to get ready for Nazz' birthday party tonight. Ed, Eddy.don't get into any more trouble. I'll see you later." Double D said, walking away. "What's with you?" Eddy called. Edd didn't reply. "Something's wrong. I can tell," Eddy murmured to Ed.  
  
Double D was about halfway down the lane, just approaching the cul-de-sac itself, when he approached the corner, he could hear angered yelling and screams of laughter. Edd peeked his head around the corner, to see Rolf and Kevin laughing hysterically at Nazz, who was desperately trying to get chewing gum out of her hair. "Maybe I could help you with the leg hair of a goat," laughed Rolf. "Stop with the jokes, Rolf. You're killing me." Kevin said, breaking up in laughter. Nazz was almost in tears. Edd returned back around the corner. "Should I help her?" Edd asked himself. "No...Kevin would use my hat to polish his bike. but I can't just leave her. She's so.beautiful." Edd suddenly stopped. He began to sweat.he wiped the beads of wet off his head and finally plucked up the courage to turn around the corner. Nervously, he takes one step round and slink along using the fence. He draws nearer and nearer to the drama. Kevin looks over, his laughter silenced. "What are you looking at?" Kevin said, with a intimidating tone in his voice. Edd frowned. "Excuse me, but I am not going to let a fellow human remain in such agony for any longer. I have just the thing to get that gum out, Nazz.but it's umm.back at my place." Edd stuttered, hiding the fear he had for Kevin. "Thanks Double D," Nazz whimpered, wiping a tear from her face. Edd reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean, neatly folded handkerchief. "Ho-ho.you like Nazz, smart Ed-Boy?" Rolf chortled, but Kevin grasped his by the scruff of the neck. "Don't encourage the dork," Kevin began. "He's up to something.but I'll deal with him later.at the party." He clenched his fists and cracked his knuckles. Nazz suddenly turned to Kevin and let out an angry, yet heart- broken stare. Kevin suddenly slumped back onto Rolf. He knew that Nazz was going off him. "I've got to do something," Kevin thought. "If I don't.then Nazz will leave me!" With that, Kevin rushed over to Nazz, shoving Edd out of the way. "Nazz, honey.I.I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. Let me help you with." "Kevin, leave me alone. I need some time to think. I'm going home with Double-D. I'll see you later." Nazz said, as she carried on walking. She grabbed Double D and picked him up and walked away with him. Kevin scowled. "What's the matter, Kevin?" Rolf asked, slightly concerned. "Do you need me to feed you the squashed bladder of a chicken?" Kevin turned back to Rolf.he looked confused, angry and love-struck. "This isn't gonna be a good day," Kevin said.but before anything else could be said, there was a loud "BOOM" from nearby.a blue light hovered in the air, barely visible due to the camouflage in the sky.however, two small specks could be seen within the light.Kevin and Rolf looked up. Rolf suddenly yelled! "It is the dawning of the apocalypse, RUN! NANA, prepare the Anderson Shelter." Kevin was amazed by what he saw. Part of him couldn't believe it.but the rest of it could. "Damn.this place is whacked." Kevin gasped, still looking up at the blue light in the sky.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO!  
  
In the next Chapter.  
  
The reaction of everyone in the cul-de-sac of the blue light.  
  
Goku confronts Eddy and Ed.  
  
Cell goes wandering. is Jimmy safe  
  
Next Chapter should be up by the same time next week. 


End file.
